doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:26ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2014/5 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2014-2015 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Vigesimoquinta temporada |sucesor = Vigesimoséptima temporada }} La vigesimosexta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 28 de septiembre de 2014 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2015. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre el 19 de abril y el 28 de junio de 2015, siendo la primera vez en que el canal estrenó dos capítulos por semana. Producción *A partir de esta temporada, Fox Latinoamérica ha dejado de colocar los créditos de doblaje al final de cada capítulo. De la misma forma, ha borrado los créditos de doblaje de las temporadas anteriores a esta. Sin embargo, en FXX E.E.U.U. siguen presentes, incluyendo esta y las que siguen. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 553: El payaso deprimido (Clown in the Dumps) Trivia *El chiste de sofá fue dejado en inglés en su totalidad. Solo se doblaron algunos insertos, la mayoría fueron subtitulados. Los Simpson viajan al Futuro en el Chiste de Sofá Temporada 26 Eps. 1 LOS SIMPSON Episodio 554: El naufragio de la relación (The Wreck of the Relationship) Episodio 555: Super franquiciame (Super Franquicia Me) Episodio 556: La casita del horror XXV (Treehouse of Horror XXV") 'Curiosidades' * Este episodio cuenta con el regreso de Víctor Delgado (antigua voz de Lenny). Sólo doblando a Skinner en reemplazo de Gerardo Vásquez. Episodio 557: Opuestos al Frack (Opposites A-Frack) Episodio 558: Simpsorama #6 Episodio 559: Colocados y confundidos (Blazed and Confused) Episodio 560: Covercraft Episodio 561: No estare en casa en Navidad (I Won't Be Home for Christmas) Episodio 562: El hombre que vino para ser la cena (The Man Who Came to Be Dinner) Episodio 563: El Nuevo Amigo de Bart (Bart's New Friend) Episodio 564: El Inventor que Cayó en la Tierra (The Musk Who Fell to Earth) Episodio 565: Grande y alto (Walking Big & Tall) Canciones *'¿Por qué Springfield, por qué no?' **Interpretada por Marina Huerta (Bart), Nallely Solís (Lisa y Milhouse), Edson Matus (Nelson), Jocelyn Robles (Rafa), Georgina Sánchez (Sherri y Terri), Ricardo Bautista (Kearney y Dolph), Gerardo Vásquez (Jimbo), Angélica Villa (Rod), Sofía Huerta (Todd), y otros actores. Episodio 566: Mi Esposa la Taxista (My Fare Lady) Episodio 567: El guía de la princesa (The Princess Guide) Episodio 568: Policía del cielo (Sky Police) Episodio 569: Esperando al Hombre Duff (Waiting for Duffman) Episodio 570: Mamá Espía (Peeping Mom) Trivia *Este fue el último episodio donde Jorge Roldán doblo al Jefe Gorgory. Episodio 571: Los niños sólo pelean (The Kids Are All Fight) Episodio 572: El abuelo piloto (Let's Go Fly a Coot) Episodio 573: Los Bravucones (Bull-E) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio que Mauricio Pérez dobla al Jefe Gorgory, debido que Jorge Roldán dejó la serie por cuestiones de salud. Episodio 574: Hazaña Matemática (Mathlete's Feat) Trivia *Esta fue la primera vez que los personajes de Rick y Morty se doblaron debido a que esta serie se emite subtitulado en su idioma original en Latinoamérica en el bloque Adult Swim del canal I.Sat, no obstante, un año después de la emisión de este episodio, la serie finalmente tuvo doblaje al español latino, pero fue doblada en Venezuela. Créditos Simpsonsmarineros.png|Temporada 26x02 Simpsontemporada26.png|Temporada 26x05 Simpsonnuevoamigo.png|Temporada 26x11 Simpsontemp26otra.png|Temporada 26x12 Simpsonguiaprincesa.png|Temporada 26x15 Simpsonduffman.png|Temporada 26x17 Simpsontodosbu.png|Temporada 26x21 Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Vigesimosexta temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Especial de Crossover